Transparent file processing may occur when files are moved within a user space of a file system. For example, where a folder in a user space is encrypted, files may be correspondingly encrypted and decrypted as they are moved in and out of the folder. Transparent file processing may also include compression, changes to file attributes or user rights, and so forth. While some operating systems seamlessly support this type of transparent file processing, no such alternative exists for Unix-like operating systems.
There remains a need for transparent file processing on Unix-like operating systems.